Un detallista nato
by Christina Becker
Summary: Jasper les regala un hermoso detalle a las mujeres de su vida, y ellas están muy emocionadas por ello. Alice adora el gesto que ha tenido su marido con ella y su familia, pero no a todo el mundo le gustará lo detallista que es Jasper.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**REGALO PARA ROMY92 POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS ^^**

* * *

_**EL PODER DE LAS FLORES**_

Un bonito día de otoño, los chicos Cullen se fueron a pasar el día cazando todos juntos. Pasaron toda la noche y la mañana siguiente de viaje de caza.

-Ya es hora de volver a casa –les dijo Carlisle a los chicos.

-Un rato más, papá –le suplicó Emmett.

-No, ya llevamos mucho tiempo fuera y hay que volver –dijo firmemente Carlisle.

Todos volvieron rumbo a casa, aunque cuando estaban cerca de casa, Jasper se separó del grupo por unos instantes.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntaron sus hermanos.

Pero lo que más les sorprendió, fue que el sureño llevaba un gran ramo de flores variadas, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron andando.

Una vez en casa, con las mujeres jugando con la pequeña Nessie, los hombres saludaron a sus respectivas mujeres con un beso y Edward le dio un tierno beso a su pequeña hija.

Jasper, un poco atrasado, saludó primero a su madre ofreciéndole un bonito ramo de margaritas granates con unos bonitos tulipanes rojos.

-Toma, mamá –dijo Jasper dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-¡Gracias cariño! –dijo Esme emocionada por el bonito detalle que había tenido su hijo, y por el hecho de que la hubiera llamado mamá.

Seguidamente, Jasper se dirigió hacia su hermana Rosalie, para ofrecerle un ramo de claveles rosas y blancos.

-¡Gracias! –dijo Rosalie, y contenta del detalle de su hermano, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

Jasper le devolvió una sonrisa antes de ir a darle un ramo de flores a su hermana más reciente, Bella, a la que galardonó con unas hermosas lilas y gladiolos.

-¡Qué detalle más bonito! –dijo Bella abrazando a Jasper-. ¡Muchas gracias!

Jasper se agachó para ponerse al nivel de su pequeña sobrina.

-Este es para ti, cariño –le dijo tiernamente Jasper a Reneesme mientras le regalaba unas preciosas dalias y lirios blancos.

-¡Gracias tío Jazz! –dijo Nessie muy feliz mientras le daba un cariñoso beso a su tío.

Jasper se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mujer que lo había transformado para convertirlo en el hombre que era: su esposa.

Jasper, con una ramo de rosas rojas, nomeolvides, tulipanes y romero, le tendió el ramo a su esposa; y antes de que ésta pudiera responder algo, Jasper la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para besarla tiernamente en los labios.

-Te quiero –musitó finalmente Jasper una vez dejó a su pequeña esposa de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡Son preciosas, Jazzy! Muchas gracias –dijo Alice sonriente-. Te quiero.

Todas las mujeres Cullen estaban muy contentas por el hermoso detalle que tuvo Jasper con ellas, pero a los hombres no les sentó nada bien lo que hizo su hermano.

-Jasper –le llamó Esme-. Eres un cielo.

-Mamá tiene razón –dijo Rosalie-. Alice, tienes mucha suerte de tener un marido como Jasper. Tan detallista y tierno. No como otros –dijo mirando a Emmett.

-Las flores son preciosas –le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Sí, son preciosas –dijo la más pequeña de la casa-. Papá y Jacob no me traen nunca ninguna –dijo fulminando con la mirada a Edward y a Jacob.

-Jasper –dijo Emmett cogiéndolo del brazo-, tenemos que hablar.

-Sí, vamos fuera –dijo Carlisle.

-Vamos, vamos –dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Me apunto –dijo Jacob mientras iba detrás de los Cullen.

Una vez fuera de casa, y un poco alejados de allí, rodearon a Jasper contra un árbol.

-¿Tú de qué vas? ¿Te parece bonito lo que has hecho? -le dijo Emmett a su hermano-. ¡Nos has hecho quedar mal a todos!

-¡Ahora piensan que somos unos egoístas que no tienen nunca un detalle! –dijo Carlisle.

-¡Eres un cursi! –dijo Jacob.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos nosotros? –dijo Edward-. ¿Sabes lo que han pensado todas? En lo detallista que eres tú y en lo imbéciles que somos todos nosotros.

-¿Lo ha pensado Rosalie también? –preguntó Emmett preocupado.

-Todas –respondió Edward-. Bueno, Alice no. Alice estaba más feliz que cuando va de compras.

Jasper sonrió al pensar en que a su esposa le había encantado el detalle que le había traído. Aunque el amor que Jasper sentía por ella, no podía mostrarse ni con cien ramos como el que había traído, porque su amor por ella era infinito.

-Pues sed más detallistas y ya veréis cómo no se enfadan –les dijo Jasper.

-Sí claro –dijo Emmett-. Para ti es muy fácil.

-Chicos –dijo Carlisle-. Dejad a Jasper y vámonos.

Y acto seguido se marcharon todos corriendo dejando a Jasper solo. Jasper, se dirigió a casa de nuevo y se encontró con una expectante Alice que lo esperaba en el salón. También se fijó que los ramos que les había dado, estaban ya puestos en jarrones.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Alice.

-No, nada cariño –dijo Jasper besando la frente de su mujer-. Se han enfadado conmigo.

-No les hagas caso –dijo Rosalie.

-Tío Jazz, ¿juegas conmigo?

-¡Claro que sí!

Jasper se sentó en el suelo para jugar a muñecas con su sobrina, un hecho que enterneció a todas las mujeres Cullen, que miraban embelesadas la preciosa imagen.

De repente, aparecieron los hombres, cargados de flores hasta las pestañas y las fueron repartiendo entre todas. Cada uno le dio flores a su respectiva pareja y a la resta de chicas. Pero eso no hizo que las chicas cambiaran de opinión sobre ellos.

-¿Ves como soy detallista, cielo? –dijo Carlisle a su esposa.

-Ahora ya no sirve –dijo Esme-. He tenido que enfadarme para que me trajeras las flores.

-Pero…

-Ya te las puedes quedar –le dijo Rosalie a Emmett estampándole las flores en la cabeza.

Las mujeres se levantaron y se fueron todas, incluida Reneesme, dejando los nuevos ramos de flores en la mesa.

-Mejor nos vamos –le susurró Alice a su marido mientras le cogía de la mano y cogía el jarrón con las flores que su marido le había regalado; y lo arrastraba hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-La que he liado –dijo Jasper riendo.

-Pues sí –dijo Alice poniendo el jarrón en la mesita-. Pero rápido se les pasará. He visto que mañana volverá todo a la normalidad.

Alice se sentó encima de Jasper.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –le dijo Alice mientras lo besaba tiernamente-. Te amo.

-No ha sido para tanto –dijo Jasper.

-No seas modesto. Ha sido un gesto precioso.

-Te amo, Alice –dijo Jasper-. Haces que la vida sea maravillosa a tu lado.

Alice y Jasper se entregaron a la pasión del momento, demostrándose en cada momento todo el amor que tenían.

-¿¡Vais a parar ya!? –gritó Emmett desesperado desde la planta de abajo, haciendo que Jasper y Alice rieran y siguieran con sus cosas-. Estamos sufriendo aquí abajo.

-¿Sufriendo qué? –le preguntó Alice mientras Jasper le besaba el cuello.

-Nuestras mujeres se han ido y con la ola de lujuria invadiendo la casa se hace difícil soportarlo –respondió Edward.

-Demasiado difícil –dijo Emmett-. Fijaos que lo haría aquí mismo con Edward y todo.

-¡Qué asco, guarro! –gritó el aludido.

-Si os molesta largaos –dijo Jasper-. No pienso dejar de amar a mi mujer por vosotros.

Alice y Jasper, unidos, escucharon cómo los demás se marchaban de la casa.

-Ahora sí que estamos tranquilos –dijo Jasper-. Pienso hacerte el amor hasta que amanezca.

Y así, en la tranquilidad de la hermosa noche que les rodeaba, Jasper le mostró a su mujer cuánto significaba para él. Porque ella lo era todo para él, y él lo era todo para ella.

**THE END**

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno pues esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Romy92, que hoy cumple 20 años! MUCHÍSIMAS FELICIDADES GUAPÍSIMA! Espero que disfrutes mucho el día y que te lo pases muy bien en el cine ;P (if you know what I mean jaja) Acuérdate que mañana tenemos "quedada" por Twitter para comentar la peli ;D y darnos apoyo mutuamente por la hiperdepresión que vamos a tener el domingo xD Espero que te haya gustado este OS que se me ocurrió en seco y lo pensé para ti ^^ T'estimuuu guape! ;D**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


End file.
